A Love Note
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Katanya, Dewi Cinta Suku Maya terjebak di dalamnya. Katanya, kalau kau tidak menuliskan nama dan kisah cinta, maka nyawamu gantinya. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


Sebagai seorang guru yang baik hati, Karasuma memungut buku merah jambu mencurigakan yang menghalangi jalannya ketika ia hendak pergi mengajar. Siapa tahu buku ini miliki muridnya bukan? Namun ia begitu menyesal karena ketika tangannya menyentuh permukaan halus buku tersebut, suara menyebalkan, "Nurufufufu," menggema di telinganya.

"Selamat, Karasuma- _sensei_!" entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba saja gurita kuning besar itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Well, dengan kecepatan _mach 20_ miliknya, tidak masalah darimanapun datangnya, makhluk itu bisa dengan sekejap mata ada di hadapan siapa saja, "Kau menemukan _Love Note_!" serunya dengan semangat yang menggebu.

"Tidak tertarik," Karasuma menempelkan buku merah jambu itu ke dada sang wali kelas sebelum berlalu dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelas 3-E. Karasuma mendengar isakan tangis buaya di belakangnya, tapi ia hiraukan. Kekesalannya memuncak ketika isakan tangis yang terdengar amat palsu itu—yang Karasuma tahu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat—semakin keras. Karasuma menghela napas panjang lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik mengecek Sang Gurita.

Dan mendapati makhluk yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah Jepang itu tengah berguling-guling manja dan bermandikan air matanya sendiri, "Apa maumu?" gurita itu mendelik ke arah Karasuma. Sekilas Karasuma bersumpah kalau air matanya mengering mendadak. Tapi sepertinya sifat over-dramatis miliknya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Karena makhluk yang bersangkutan masih menangis sambil menggeliat di atas tanah bagaikan cacing kepanasan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku bunuh saja dia," sebuah suara yang sekarang sangat Karasuma kenal mendekat ke arah mereka. Karasuma sudah memegang pisaunya, tapi ia tidak menyerang target mereka. Toh, gurita berjuluk _Koro-sensei_ itu pasti bisa merasakan gerakan Karasuma dan berpindah dalam sekejap mata.

Irina Jelavic melenggang santai. Dengan anggunnya mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kaki Karasuma berasa sakit hanya dengan melihatnya, "Buang-buang energi saja," Karasuma mengomentari saran dari Irina. Jangan salah paham. Mereka belum menyerah. Hanya saja Karasuma pun tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan, menyerang targetnya yang sedang dalam kondisi _mental break down_.

"Irina- _sensei_ , Karasuma- _sensei_ kejam…" entah sejak kapan air mata dan ingus hijau menghilang dari wajahnya yang bulat. Gurita itu memeluk kaki Irina sambil menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya karena dijahati oleh teman mainnya.

"Yaaah, dia memang kejam kan? Bukan berita baru," Irina menjawab sambil berusaha menepuk kepala sang gurita yang menempel pada lututnya. Tapi _Koro-sensei_ langsung menjauh dan berdiri tegak. Di tangan Irina ada bilah pisau tipis khusus yang mematikan dan bisa membunuhnya. Irina menyeringai, gurita itu pun menyeringai. Karasuma hanya menggeleng sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Tingkah mereka yang konyol terkadang membuat kesabarannya menipis hanya dengan beberapa menit bersama mereka.

Darah Karasuma mendidih karena sang gurita kembali menangis manja. Gurita itu kembali memeluk kaki Irina dan banjir air mata mulai menggenangi di sekitar wanita muda itu berdiri. Entah mengapa air matanya tidak meresap ke dalam tanah…. Karasuma memandang Irina, namun Irina hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ada apa sih?" Irina akhirnya bertanya.

"Karasuma-sensei menemukan _Love Note_ tapi ia mengembalikannya padaku," tingkah gurita itu yang seperti anak kecil membuat Karasuma ingin menceburkannya ke dalam kolam berisi bahan khusus _anti-sensei_.

"Apa itu _Love Note_?" Irina bertanya.

Entah mengapa kadang Karasuma merasa kalau apapun yang makhluk itu ucapkan, pasti ada maksud di dalamnya. Makhluk itu manipulatif dan cerdas. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat seseorang bertindak seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Seperti sekarang misalnya, dengan mengadu ke Irina yang notabene adalah perempuan, pastinya Gurita itu merasa kalau semakin besar kemungkinan Karasuma untuk mengambil buku _Love Note_ darinya karena Irina pasti memaksa dan ia tidak suka diganggung oleh pembunuh wanita berisik itu.

"Dulu waktu aku masih jadi manusia, aku mendapat misi di Brazil. Katanya, ada buku yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta apabila kau menuliskan nama dua orang di dalamnya," _Koro-sensei_ menjelaskan.

Karasuma bisa melihat binar bahagia di manik biru milik sang wanita muda, "Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu," Karasuma menyanggah penjelasan yang jauh dari zona realistis milik akal sehatnya.

"Serius!" makhluk kuning tersebut membuka buku merah mudanya dan menjelaskan pada irinya, "Disini, kau tulis nama lalu disini kau tulis nama pasangannya. Nah, di sebelah sini kau tulis skenario bagaimana kau mau mereka saling jatuh cinta."

"Uwaaaah!" Karasuma hampir-hampir bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap dari tubuh Irina.

" _Love Note_ ini memiliki legenda. Katanya, siapapun manusia yang memegangnya, wajib mengisinya. Karena _Love Note_ merupakan jelmaan Dewi Cinta Suku Maya yang terperangkap, kalau kau tidak menuliskan nama, maka nyawamu yang akan menjadi bayarannya," entah sugesti atau apa, tapi Karasuma merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Karasuma!" Irina mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan menjejalkannya pada hidung Karasuma. Ketika Karasuma mengambil sapu tangannya, noda darah cukup banyak menghiasi kain tersebut.

"Tapi kau tidak mati," sial! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti juga.

"Sejak dalam wujud ini aku belum menuliskan nama di situ," _Koro-sensei_ mengakui, "Tapi mungkin aku belum mati karena bukunya tidak mengenali aku sebagai manusia. Dan begitu kau menyentuhnya, _well_ …."

"Bukunya kelaparan karena kau tidak pernah menuliskan nama. Begitu Karasuma menyentuhnya, ia ingin tumbal," Irinya melanjutkan. Tangan kecilnya meraba dahi Karasuma, lehernya, ia membuka mulut Karasuma dan menyenteri rongga mulutnya, ia menggenggam tangan Karasuma dan memeriksa denyut nadinya, "Kau tadi sehat kan? Badanmu panas."

Karasuma bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal-hal tidak rasional begitu. Tapi bahkan selama pendidikan dulu, ia diwanti-wanti jangan berurusan dengan sihir—terutama sihir Suku Maya, sihir Mesir, sihir Thailand, dan sihir Indonesia. Sepertinya dalam kasus ini, Karasuma harus meninggalkan zona hitam-putihnya dan melenggang ke zona abu-abu.

Sebab tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Pun dengan kepalanya. Sekelilingnya jadi berasa lebih dingin padahal sekarang masih musim semi mendekati musim panas. Tanah yang dipijaknya seolah membuka dan hendak menelannya. Karasuma tidak punya pilihan lain, ia terjatuh ke kehampaan. Bumi menutup di atasnya, berpusing sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Dua suara masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Karasuma!" suara seorang wanita muda yang terdengar cemas.

"Aku… lapar…" suara samar entitas asing yang dingin dan menguarkan kuasa mengerikan.

.

.

 _ **A Love Note**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Kalau di dorama-dorama atau film-film romantis-melankolis—Karasuma pun harus menonton genre seperti itu ketika sedang menyamar agar samarannya terlihat meyakinkan—ketika pemeran utama sadar biasanya ia ada di rumah sakit dan pemeran utama wanita menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Untung saja ini dunia nyata, jadi Karasuma tidak ada di rumah sakit dan Irina bukan peran utama wanita yang menungguinya—biarpun tampaknya Irina **memang** menungguinya. Tapi ada suara desahan mencurigakan dari dalam lemari di ruang perawatan dan ekspresi Irina yang prihatin bercampur menyesal dan sedih membuat Karasuma bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Irina," suara Karasuma sepertinya mengalihkan fokusnya yang sedari tadi menatap prihatin ke arah lemari.

"Ternyata bukunya memang manjur," tanpa ekspresi berarti wanita muda itu berujar. Padahal Karasuma pikir ia bakalan sangat senang kalau tahu bukunya manjur, "Kau hampir mati karena detak nadimu lemah sekali. Gurita itu bilang aku harus menuliskan nama."

"Lalu nama siapa yang kau tulis…?" Karasuma menunggu dengan cemas. Sekarang ikut mengamati lemari yang bergoyang diikuti dengan suara desahan yang menghebohkan. Untung saja Karasuma dan Irina tidak asing lagi dengan suara desahan-desahan mencurigakan—karena keduanya sudah lama melewati batas usia yang diizinkan untuk membuka website nganu.

Tapi… ada yang aneh dengan suara-suara penuh birahi yang keluar dari dalam lemari.

"Irina," Karasuma menajamkan indra pendengarannya, "Di buku itu kau menulis nama dua anak laki-laki?"

Irina mengerang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangannya. Karasuma menarik buku yang ada di pangkuan Irina. Di kolom pertama tertulis nama Yuuma Isogai. Di kolom kedua terdapat nama Hiroto Maehara dan di kolom terakhir tertulis _nafsu yang terpendam_.

"…" Karasuma tidak habis pikir kenapa rekannya yang satu itu pikirannya terlalu begitu.

"Ha-habisnya Isogai- _kun_ dan Maehara- _kun_ yang pertama kali muncul untuk membantumu," Irina seolah bisa membaca pikiran Karasuma.

"Bagaimana kita menghentikan mereka?" Karasuma membalik kertas-kertas yang terisi cukup banyak. Ternyata Gurita Kuning target mereka itu adalah seorang penikmat sinetron picisan dan drama lebay, karena di kolom deskripsi sebelum-sebelumnya, ada kisah cinta romatis yang di tulis dengan detail yang kompleks.

Karasuma berharap ada semacam aturan atau apa yang tertulis di cover buku, tapi nihil. Karasuma memandangi tulisan _nafsu yang terpendam_ dengan miris, berharap bisa menghapus semuanya dan mengembalikan kepolosan dua orang muridnya.

"Mungkin kalau kau tulis stop mereka juga akan berhenti?" Irina menyarankan.

Karasuma mengambil pena dan melanjutkan tulisan Irina.

' _Nafsu yang terpendam. Sesudah tersalurkan mereka sadar kalau cinta yang mereka rasakan hanyalah rasa sebagai sepasang sahabat. Isogai dan Maehara sepakat melupakan masa lalu dan terus bersahabat hingga nanti.'_

Suara desahan berhenti. Lemari berdiri tegak lagi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Isogai dan Maehara keluar dan berpakaian lengkap, saling berangkulan dan tertawa berdua. Karasuma tidak yakin apakah itu artinya bukunya memang manjur atau tidak.

Kepalanya seperti di hantam oleh kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi, membuat matanya sulit di buka. Kali ini bahkan napasnya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya menjadi amat sangat dingin. Samar-samar ia mendengar Irina memanggil namanya sebelum berteriak minta pertolongan.

"…kurang…puas…masih…lapar…" suara entitas asing itu semakin kuat.

* * *

Rasa mual menderanya. Karasuma mengambil napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan perutnya yang menggeliat heboh, mungkin perpaduan karena lapar dan rasa sakit yang menderanya selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati Irina serta Sang Gurita menunggunya. Irina mengulurkan segelas air putih dan tentakel Sang Gurita membantu Karasuma duduk untuk minum air.

"Kali ini nama siapa yang kau tulis?" Karasuma bertanya.

Dahi Irina berkerut karena pertanyaan Karasuma sarat akan tuduhan. Karasuma menyerah kalau Irina membuat pasangan LGBT lagi, "Sugino- _kun_ dan Kanzaki," Irina menyerahkan bukunya pada Karasuma.

' _Kelas terpecah menjadi kubu anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki, bertengkar. Saling diam-diaman. Tapi Sugino dan Kanzaki, yang saling jatuh cinta, tidak mengindahkan pertikaian yang terjadi di kelas dan bertemu diam-diam. Suatu saat ketika mereka sedang berciuman, salah seorang dari kubu anak laki-laki memergoki mereka. Terjadi keributan dan saling menyalahkan. Tapi Sugino maju melerai dan Kanzaki membela cinta mereka. Akhirnya semua orang baikan.'_

Syukurlah kali ini Irina tidak membuat kisah homo lagi.

"Kau harus menulisnya secara mendetail," Gurita itu akhirnya buka suara, "Semakin detail, Sang Dewi makin suka."

"Ah begitu," Karasuma akhirnya paham. Sayang sekali ia tidak pandai masalah beginian, apalagi harus membuat sebuah skenario romantis yang detail, "Apakah bukunya bisa kuberikan ke orang lain?" Irina lebih pandai soal ini daripada dirinya. Profesinya sebagai _honey-trap assassin_ membuatnya paham seluk-beluk masalah percintaan dan drama ini. Selain itu, bukankah pada dasarnya kaum wanita memang suka kisah-kisah percintaan semacam ini?

"Tidak," _Koro-sensei_ menjawab singkat, "Tapi kau bisa meminta tolong orang lain untuk mengisikannya untukmu. _Entry_ sebelum hari ini yang mengisi adalah para wanita yang kebetulan aku temui di tengah misi."

Karasuma sedikit lega.

Fokus mereka teralihkan karena suara ribut-ribut di luar ruang perawatan. Tempat tidur Karasuma yang bersisian dengan jendela membuat ketiga guru kelas E tersebut bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Kanzaki dan Sugino diarak oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki kelas E yang marah. Mereka berjalan ke arah kerumunan anak perempuan yang juga terlihat marah. Cacian dan makian saling terlempar. Kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan begitu pedas dan beragam membuat telinga Karasuma sakit sendiri.

Ternyata anak zaman sekarang mulutnya kejam sekali ya….

Kanzaki dan Sugino berdiri di antara kerumunan yang saling berteriak dan menyalahkan. Kanzaki bersembunyi di punggung Sugino yang tampak kebingungan, "DIAM SEMUA!" Karasuma yakin hewan-hewan di dalam hutan pun dapat mendengar teriakan Sugino yang kencang luar biasa. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu berbicara dengan sopan di sekitar teman-temannya.

Keheningan yang ada membuat para guru bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh siswanya yang satu itu, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencintai Kanzaki- _san_? Salah? Kalian seharusnya tahu kalau cinta itu tidak salah! Keadaan yang salah! Untuk itu aku akan mengubah keadaan ini!"

"Heh? Bagaimana kau mengubah keadaan ini?" Karma bersuara dari bagian belakang kerumunan anak lelaki, "Keadaan tidak akan berubah selama ada mereka," tunjuknya pada kerumunan anak perempuan.

"Kau benar," Kali ini Nakamura buka suara, "Keadaan tidak akan berubah selama ada kalian," ujarnya dengan dingin.

"Teman-teman," Kanzaki berdiri di samping Sugino dan menggenggam tangan pecandu _baseball_ itu, "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan lupa apa yang membuat kita bertikai," Kanzaki membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah, aku tidak tahu kenapa keadaan menjadi mengerikan seperti sekarang. Aku tidak paham dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, yang aku tahu adalah aku mencintai Sugino dan hal itu tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi," Kanzaki melanjutkan pidatonya, "Kalau kalian masih terus saja bertengkar, aku tidak akan berusaha melerai kalian. Tapi tolong, tolong biarkan aku dan Sugino. Tolong biarkan kami saling mencintai. Kalau kalian masih terus berantem silakan saja, tapi jangan ikutkan aku dan Sugino."

"Yaudah deh kita baikan!" Okano, dengan wajah yang cemberut maju ke arah kerumunan lelaki dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yaudah deh baikan," Maehara menjabat tangan Okano sambil membuang muka.

"Baikannya yang niat dong!" Okano menarik dagu Maehara.

"Apaan sih! Ini udah baikan juga!" Maehara dan Okano kini saling bertatapan.

Di sekeliling mereka, beberapa anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki saling menjabat tangan. Kanzaki dan Sugino masih saja berpegangan tangan.

Sepertinya itu perlambangan dari _'Semua orang baikan'_ yang ditulis oleh Irina.

"…" bahkan Karasuma tidak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa.

"Memang sangat drama tapi Sang Dewi puas bukan?" begitu Sang Gurita bertanya, Karasuma tersadar kalau tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Sepertinya ia memang harus menumbalkan orang-orang dengan kisah roman picisan yang menggelikan, "Ah ya, kau harus menulis seminggu sekali agar Sang Dewi tidak murka," Karasuma harus menahan diri untuk mengerang dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa sejak ia menangani kelas 3-E, ia selalu kena sial sendiri?

* * *

"Jadiiiiiiiiiiiii," Kayano, entah sengaja entah tidak memanjangkan kata-katanya, "Kita tinggal tulis nama di sini," tunjuknya pada kolom pertama, "Dan disini," tunjuknya pada kolom kedua, "Lalu tulis skenario bagaimana kisah cinta mereka disini?"

Karasuma mengangguk singkat.

"Dan kita harus menulisnya se-detail mungkin dan se-dramatis mungkin?" Kayano bertanya untuk memastikan.

Karasuma mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kalau bisa anak SMA atau lebih tua yang ditulis namanya biar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?" tanya Kayano.

Karasuma hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kalau kita tidak menulis nama seminggu saja, nyawa Karasuma- _sensei_ dalam bahaya?" Kayano lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Benar," kali ini Irina dan Gurita menjawab berbarengan.

"Jadi pastikan kalian mengisinya minimal sekali seminggu, oke?" Sang Gurita mengelus puncak kepala Kayano, Nagisa, dan Karma dengan tentakel-tentakelnya yang gemuk.

"Baik, _Sensei_!" Kayano menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Manik hazelnya yang berbinar. Nagisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk hormat. Karma menjawab dengan sopan, namun tidak lama kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan tugas barunya.

"Bagaimana kita mendapatkan nama anak SMA yang bisa dituliskan di buku itu, _Koro-sensei_?" akhirnya Nagisa menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi sejujurnya membuat Karasuma kebingungan sendiri.

"Tentu saja kita akan membuat iklan di koran!" _Koro-sensei_ melambaikan sehelai kertas di hadapan kedua guru dan tiga orang muridnya, "Tapi aku belum menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi _contact person_ -nya. Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Isogai- _kun_?" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan ketua kelas E dengan wajah polosnya tampak kebingungan dan merasa bersalah karena sudah ketahuan menguping pembicaraan rahasia.

"Eh?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah sendiri, dan tidak berani menatap siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan, "Aah, tidak masalah. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan untuk menunggu teleponnya di tempat aku bekerja sambilan."

"Tidak masalah!" Kayano menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya Kayano memiliki rencana terselubung. Sedari tadi hingga detik ini pun Karasuma masih mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Sang Gurita dan tiga orang—sekarang jadi empat orang—muridnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," _Koro-sensei_ menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ia pegang, "'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera!' begitu bunyi iklannya. Bagaimana?"

Keempat anak kelas 3-E ditambah Irina hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Karasuma tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ia bisa hidup cukup lama untuk setidaknya membantu anak-anaknya menyelamatkan dunia dan membunuh sang Gurita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Next Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Kayaknya setelah mati satu semester trus selera humor terdegradasi menjadi sangat rendah karena Aru ngakak sendiri pas nulis _nafsu yang terpendam_. Atau setelah mati satu semester trus Aru semakin mesum jadi ngakak sendiri pas nulis _nafsu yang terpendam_.

Terinspirasi dari _post_ di Pinterest atau Facebook atau _screenshot_ dari Tumblr yang di _post_ di suatu tempat (lupa deh!) yang intinya adalah 'Bagaimana apabila ada buku semacam _Death Note_ , tapi nama yang kau tulis di dalamnya tidak mati melainkan saling jatuh cinta'. Kurang lebih begitu.

Semoga **Next Page** -nya sesuai dengan rencana yah… *nyilang tangan*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _**Next Page**_!


End file.
